A fight to remember
by newbiy101
Summary: Ara and ran are in their final battle but ran has other plans for his sister then to kill her. rated M for smut


**A word from Newbie**

Newbie: this is my first fanfiction I ever posted it would be nice if I got some feed back on if I should keep going. Also story ideas are nice to.

Mazi: Hello I am her OC and she does not own elsword or any of the charaters used in this story all rights go to Kog and Killer Combo please enjoy the story,

Ara point of view

It was the last battle it was the worst battle in all of eliros the battle between brother and sister Ran vs me, but i never thought he would ever do this. He had me beaten almost dead , near death. But why did he keep me alive?I couldn't think he was hovering over me with this glare an odd glare, it wasn't a death glare it was more lusty then death. Then it finally clicked when he started rubbing his knee against my crotch. I whimpered in pleasure, thus i was still a virgin. " s-stop this onii chan this is wro- AH!" he had ripped off what was left of my clothes exposing me naked. " you still call me onii chan after all ive done dear sister~" his grip tightened on me when i was trying to squirm away. I was already panting and blushing at being naked and from the rubbing. " you shall be mine forever" then he kissed me and bonded my hands together and withdrew his hands from my wrist and started groping my boobs. I couldn't keep myself from moaning. " o-onii c-chaaan!~ p-please stop" i panted out breathlessly. All the pleasure was so new to me even though i was 25. Then he slowly moved away from my lips slide down onto my chest teasing licked my nipple and licked down on my stomach onto my-" AHH!~ d-don't l-lick their!~" he viciously licked and prodded at my cunt.i was on a moaning frenzy twitching and trashing wildly, wanting to get away but also wanting more. I clenched my fist so hard my knuckles turned white as he slide is wet tongue inside me. it felt amazing, him licking all inside exploring my insides. " m-more i want more~" i let myself drown in the pleasure. drool leaked out the sides of my mouth. " I had no idea my own sister was so lewd~" he groped my butt and moved up and attached his mouth to my nipple. I cried out as the warmth engulfed me. I ached my back in ecstasy as ran slide his finger inside my dripping wet pussy and started to add another one scissoring me. " its nice and tight in here i don't even think it will fit~" ran teased me rubbing his crotch on my leg. I gasped feeling how big his length, and it was big. Then he brushed again something that made me scream. " looks like i found your sweet spot" he purred in my ear teasingly. He then pulled his fingers out of me, causing me to whimper from the emptiness. He gripped me and yanked me upward. He had discarded his pants and underwear and his erection was standing tall directly in my face." suck" was the only word he said before he thrusted the whole thing inside my mouth. i gagged having it forced down my throat. I tried to suck as much as i could bobbing my head as it went. he put his hand on my head and forced my hand down every time i didn't get the whole thing in my mouth when i bobbed. " mmm~ ara your mouth is heavenly~" i started feeling a salty liquid on my tongue. i wanted to pull away because the taste wasn't my fortee but he slammed my head back making me gag again. i groaned sending vibrations on his dick making him shudder sending more of the salty liquid down my throat. " I-if you keep that up im going to cum" he gripped my hair and started screwing my throat. Then with a final thrust i felt a thick cream fill my mouth. He let go of my head and i coughed hard and cream spilled out my mouth." now from the main course" he grabbed me and hoisted me up on him and rammed his dick inside my tight entrance breaking my hymen. " HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~" I threw my head back feeling my hymn snap and being filled with my brothers massive dick. It filled me to the brim. my eyes rolled back in my head as he started thrusting in my tight hole. I moaned i groaned i whimpered i whined i begged for more. I was soon addicted to my brothers cock. he had put my on the floor with one leg over his shoulder holding me side ways slamming into my womb. " F-FASTER harder!~" i sheiked in pleasure my face looked so stupid. I was orgasming hard. " your insides are so tight ara their clamping down so hard!~" he grunted and thrusted deeper obeying my commands. " s-shit ara im about to c-cum" he groaned. I tightened around him making us both go crazy in pleasure. " im going to c-cum to!~ " with a final thrust they both came. they moaned as a union and collapsed. ran kissed ara on her cheek. " i missed you my dearest sister".


End file.
